Pokémon: Light and Darkness
by PokemonManiac1987
Summary: In a world... there is the good and the bad. Follow along as Shine and friends try to save the world they came to know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is the first time I've tried writing a story so plz be nice... and truthful. :) So don't be afraid to say I did ****terrible. Feedback and advice is welcomed as I would like to improve my writing skills and entertain readers.**

**So without any more of a delay. Here is the first chapter of Pokemon: Light and Darkness.**

* * *

><p>"You can do it," said a strange voice.<p>

"Ahhh!" shouted a shiny female eevee by the name of Shine as she woke up in panic.

Footsteps were heard running up the stairs and the door to Shine's room was swung open.

"What's wrong?" asked a flareon worried.

Shine was breathing heavily.

"M-m-mom i-i-it h-happened ag-g-gain," Shine replied struggling to get her words out.

"Maybe you should stay off school for today and then we can see if one of the psychic types can find out why your having those dreams," said Shine's mother.

"Everything ok Star!?" shouted a voice from downstairs to the flareon in a worried tone.

"Yes," Star shouted back so her husband could hear her.

"I'll go," said Shine.

"You sure?" Star questioned her daughter.

Shine nodded in response attempting a fake smile even though she was still worried about what has been happening in her dreams.

"Ok then," said Star not convinced that Shine was ok.

As Star exited Shine's room Shine started to get ready for school.

"I'm worried Derek," Star said to her leafeon husband as she went into the living room.

"I am to. That's the fifth time now," Derek said to his panicking wife.

Then they heard the front door open.

"We're back did you miss us?" said a jolteon.

"Was that really necessary Jolt?" a shiny eevee asked the jolteon.

"Yes it was," Jolt replied to his half brother.

"Are you ok?" the shiny eevee asked Star.

"Yes i'm fine," Star replied.

"We're just worried about Shine. She had another one of those dreams again," said Derek.

"Oh. Here's the oran berries anyway," The shiny eevee said to Star.

Then he passed her the bag of oran berries.

"Thank you Silver," said Star to the shiny eevee, "and thank you two Jolt." Star added.

"No problem," Jolt replied.

"You two better start getting ready for school" Derek said to Jolt and Silver.

"Ok," said Silver.

Then Shine came down carrying a pink bag with flowers on it.

"Morning Shine," said Thunder.

"Morning," said Shine.

"I better go and make breakfast shouldn't I," said Star.

Then she went into the kitchen with the bag of oran berries.

"Anything new in your dreams?" Silver asked Shine.

"Nope. It's the same as always," Shine replied.

"Weird. Why doesn't that thing say anything else," said Silver.

"You can do it, he says. Do what?" said Thunder.

"That's what I want to know," said Shine.

"Do you know what it looks like at all?" Derek asked Shine.

"Nope...Nothing," Shine replied.

"Breakfast is ready," said Star from the dining room.

Shine put her bag down then everyone went into the dining room and sat down to eat. They had sandwiches with oran and pecha berries on them. After they finished eating, Star went to get her youngest daughter Sunny who is also a shiny eevee.

"You lot should get going. You've only got ten minutes to get to school," said Derek.

"Lets go then," said Thunder.

Shine, Silver and Thunder got their bags and left the house.

"I hope Shine will be ok," Star said to Derek.

"We're going to have to wait and see," Derek replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Outside of the school gates…**_

"Will you two be ok if I go and meet up with my friends" Thunder asked Shine and Silver.

"We'll be ok" said Shine.

"Ok see you later" said Thunder as he walked away.

"Hi you two" said a vulpix running up to Shine and Silver and stopping in front of them.

"Hi Jenni" said Shine and Silver.

"Are you two ok?" Jenni asked.

"We're fine" Silver replied.

After Silver finished talking they heard a voice.

"Did you hear that?" Jenni asked.

They all looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and they saw a growlithe talking to an Eevee that looked upset.

"Hey ain't that Eevee the new student?" said Jenni.

The three walked up to the growlithe and the Eevee.

"What are you three doing here?" asked the growlithe annoyed.

"Stop bullying Ginger" said Silver.

"Or what?" The growlithe asked.

"You know how the headteacher reacts to bullying" said Jenni.

"Fine" said the growlithe walking away.

"That was weird… for him at least" said Silver.

"Are you ok Ginger?" Shine asked.

"Y-yes I'm f-f-f-fine" Ginger replied.

"You sure?" Shine asked. Ginger nodded.

"Shine?" Silver asked Shine who suddenly just stood still looking like she was under a spell or something.

"Where am I?" Shine asked aloud.

She saw a bright light and she walked towards it. When she walked through the light she found that she was in the school where the growlithe was bullying Ginger. There she saw herself, Jenni, Silver, the growlithe and Ginger. The growlithe walked away carrying a gold bracelet. Shine was then back in the present.

"Shine…Shine" Silver said.

Shine looked around at her surroundings.

"What...happened?" Shine asked.

"You just zoned out or somthing" Jenni said.

"Ginger check your bag" Shine said quickly.

"Why?" Ginger asked.

"Just check it please" said Shine.

"Ok" said Ginger then proceeded to check her bag. "My bracelet is missing!" said Ginger.

"Pyro must have took it" said Silver.

"That's why he just gave up and walked away" said Jenni.

Then Shine turned around and walked in Pyro's direction.

"Look whos came to join us" said one of Pyro's friends.

Pyro turned around to see Shine.

"What do you want?" Pyro asked Shine knowing the answer.

"Give Ginger her bracelet back" said Shine.

"Or what? The headteacher won't do anything because my dad would send him to court" Pyro said.

Shine just stood there unsure on how to reply.

_**Meanwhile in a unknown location…**_

"I've located the shiny Eevee you were talking about" said a female voice.

"Good…you have yet to disappoint me" said a haunting male voice.

"Should we continue with part two of the plan?" The female voice asked.

"No we must wait" said the male voice.

_**At the school…**_

Shine still stood there thinking on how to reply to Pyro.

"She can't think of anything" said another one of Pyro's friends.

Then Pyro and his friends started laughing. Shine then used quick attack and took the bracelet from Pyro and ran back to Ginger, Jenni and Silver. Pyro and his friends stood still, wondering about what just happened. Shine stopped in front of Ginger, Silver and Jenni. "Here's your bracelet back" said Shine as she gave Ginger the bracelet.

"Thank you" said Ginger.

Then the bell went for lesson one.

"What have we got?" Jenni asked.

"We have got...double history" Silver said.

"Well we all have the same lesson.

So do you want to walk to lesson with us Ginger?" Shine asked.

"Sure" Ginger replied.

Then the four headed for their lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

_**At the end of lesson two…**_

"Can Shine, Silver, Jenni, Ginger and Pyro stay behind.

Everyone else can go" said an espeon as the bell went for break.

Once all the other students left the classroom the espeon closed the door.

"What is it Miss?" Jenni asked the espeon.

"Well… Pyro came to me and said that you four have been bullying him and that Shine stole a bracelet from one of his friends" said the espeon.

"We haven't been bullying him and Shine didn't steal anything" said Jenni.

The espeon continued, "But I want to hear your side of the story as well".

Then Shine told the espeon about how Pyro was bullying Ginger and stole the bracelet from her.

When Shine finished there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said the espeon.

A glaceon walked in closing the door behind her.

"Morning Miss Psy" the glaceon said to the espeon.

"Morning Glacia" Miss Psy replied.

Glacia looked over at were Shine, Silver, Jenni, Ginger and Pyro where.

"Why are them five here?" Glacia asked Miss Psy.

"We're trying to solve a problem" Miss Psy replied.

"What's the problem?" Glacia asked.

"Apparently there has been some bullying and a bracelet has been stolen" said Miss Psy.

"Hang on a second. Are you two Shine and Silver?" Glacia asked the two shiny Eevees. Shine and Silver nodded.

"Miss... Shine, Silver and their friends didn't do anything wrong" said Glacia. "Did you see what happened?" Miss Psy asked.

Glacia nodded then told Miss Psy what had happened.

Then the bell went for lesson three.

"Shine, Silver, Jenni and Ginger you can go. Pyro stay here for a second." Shine, Silver, Jenni and Ginger got up and left the classroom and headed towards their next lesson.

"Pyro I'm going report this to Mr Forest and see what he thinks" said Miss Psy.

"B-but Glacia doesn't even know them" said Pyro.

"But I saw everything that happened from you taking the bracelet to Shine taking it back… and I know Shine's brother" said Glacia.

"You can go now Pyro" said Miss Psy.

Pyro got up and left the classroom.

_**At Shine's House…**_

Star and Derek were sitting in the living room with Sunny on the floor playing with some toys.

"Derek… I'm still worried about Shine" said Star.

"We could just get a psychic type to find out what has been happening even though Shine didn't want us to" Derek suggested.

"No. Shine wouldn't be able to trust us again if we do that" said Star.

"But if we don't do something then it could get worse" said Derek.

"I know" said Star.

Then there was a sound of some metal banging.

"Seems like the mail is here" said Derek.

Star got up and got the mail then walked back into the living room.

"It's a letter for Shine, and its in really fancy handwriting" said Star looking at the letter.

_**Back at the school after break…**_

"Morning Class" said a arcanine looking towards his class.

The arcanine then cleared his throat.

"So who has been practicing quick attack?" arcanine asked the class.

Shine was the only one to step forward.

"Ok Shine lets see it, go half way across the field and back" said the arcanine.

Not wasting a second Shine use quick attack to race half way across the field and back.

"Wow that was impressive only forty-five seconds and you almost beat your older brother's time of thirty seconds" said the arcanine impressed.

Pyro mumbled something sounding annoyed.

"Keep practising because perfecting this move and being able to run really fast could save your life if you get into a battle you can't win" said the arcanine.

"Alright that's it, Shine I challenge you to a real battle" said Pyro annoyed out of his mind.

"Pyro you can't do that till year nine" said the teacher.

"Fine!" Pyro shouted in anger and stormed off.

"Well lets just continue, can't have him ruining your learning can we" said the arcanine.

"No we can't can we Mr Honor, no we can't especially me learning to battle" Silver said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Incident

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I know this chapter is shorter then the rest but I wanted to leave some suspense. So I hope no one minds.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>After school…<strong>_

Shine, Silver, Jenni and Ginger were exiting the school gates when Thunder ran up from behind them.

"Could you tell Mom and Dad I'll be home late. Thanks" Thunder said then ran off. "Is he always like this?" Jenni asked."Not normally" Shine replied. "Well I've got to go. See ya" said Jenni then walked away. "I've got to go too. Bye" said Ginger then ran away. "We better start heading back now" said Silver. Shine nodded then the pair started walking home.

_**At Shine's House…**_

Star, Derek and Sunny were just entering the house after going shopping.

"We've actually got something to eat tonight" said Derek.

"You're saying that like we haven't had food for months" said Star.

Derek just giggled. Star went to the kitchen to put the food away. Derek turned around to close the door but saw Shine and Silver running down the pathway.

"Hi Dad" said Shine as she and Silver stopped in front of the door.

"Hi" replied Derek.

"Guess what?" Shine asked.

"What?" Derek replied.

"Silver beat the school record for going the fastest using quick attack" said Shine.

"So that's what he was practicing yesterday" said Star as she walked out of the kitchen to the door.

"Let's sit down and we can talk more" said Derek.

"Sure" said Shine.

Suddenly Thunder came rushing through the door carrying a Glaceon on his back. Thunder ran into the living room and lay the Glaceon on the sofa. The others went into the room.

"What happened?" Silver asked Thunder.

"I don't know" said Thunder worried.

_That's Glacia,_ Shine thought realizing who it was.

"I-I Just saw her… on the ground… unconscious" said Thunder.

"Wait! What's that on her" said Star pointing to the large cut on her that had black smoke coming from it.

They then heard Sunny crying.

Star ran to where Sunny's crying was coming from.

Everyone heard her running back. When Star entered the living room again everyone saw that she was worried sick because they saw Sunny on her back with the exact same cut on her as Glacia.

"Somebody call an ambulance" Star almost shouted.

The ambulance came almost as soon as they were called. Glacia and Sunny where in the hospital in no time. Star, Derek, Shine, Silver and Thunder were outside of the room Glacia and Sunny were in. The Doctors had Glacia and Sunny in the same room since they had the same injury. Star was walking in circles worried sick about her daughter.

"Please Arceus please let her be ok" she whispered to herself quietly.

"Don't worry Star we're in the best hospital around" said Derek trying to reassure his wife.

Star wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around her.

"Hurry up… please I need to know" Star said to herself quietly with a tear in her eye.

A few minutes later one of the Doctors came out. Star heard the door open and looked towards it.


End file.
